


Pillow Talk

by heyitsbabz, youngvolcahoes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Minor Choking, Rough Sex, it's basically hate sex, it's pretty good honestly, josh is just as bad, trust me - Freeform, tyler is a sarcastic little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsbabz/pseuds/heyitsbabz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvolcahoes/pseuds/youngvolcahoes
Summary: This is just another fic where Josh and Tyler hate each other, what could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when zayn first released pillowtalk and I'm posting it 739383 years later because why not?

Tyler and Josh were _supposedly_ glued at the hip and they _supposedly_ had a bond unlike any other. Ever since their band - twenty one pilots - took off, they'd gained a lot of popularity around the world and most of their fans - their clique, as they liked to call them - liked to assume lots of things about them. The best assumption the two of them have seen was that the two were secretly in a relationship, regardless of Tyler being married and Josh’s past relationships with _girls_.

The two, if anything, were ambivalent towards each other.

They didn't like each other, not one bit, but they tried to tolerated each other. It was a miracle their band had went in the direction it had, making their way up the charts when the two people behind the music couldn't even bare to look at each other. They were actors in the end; it was all there was to it. Smile for the cameras, the interviews, the shows, then drop the act as soon as they were behind closed doors.

Tyler and Josh had just wrapped up an interview, leaving the building with smiles so big they must have hurt on their faces and making their way into a car to get back to their hotel. Once they were both inside, the smiles dropped and the two glared daggers at one another.

“Really?” Tyler snapped, not content with how that went at all. “A pet peeve you have about me is that I chew loud?”

“Yeah, it’s really annoying when I'm trying to eat my own food and you're just chomping away.” Josh spat back, crossing his arms. “Like you're any better.”

“What did I say that was wrong? Last I checked I handled that professionally, unlike you.” Tyler edged closer to the door to put as much room between himself and Josh as possible.

“Oh yeah, sure. Go around giving our fans more ideas about us, mr ’it’s a cover up for Josh and I’s relationship,’” Josh scoffed, turning his glare back to Tyler. “Besides, stop watching me after I shower, freak.”

“Who puts a shirt on before drying themselves off!” Tyler grit his teeth together and breathed to calm himself. “You're the freak.”

Tyler said it quietly, he said it so low he was sure Josh wouldn't hear him. He honestly had no clue what Josh’s problem was with him, but he didn't care because at the end of the day, he couldn't give less of a shit if he tried.

“Wanna speak up, princess?” Josh smirked, his eyes softening with the smile. Josh knew how to get under his skin just as much as Tyler did.

“Fuck you.”

“Watch your mouth, Joseph. Don’t want the fans to know you swear now, do you?”

“Fuck,” Tyler leaned in closer to Josh, abandoning his previous thought to get away from him. “You.”

“Alright, both of you shut up. You're acting like literal children.” Mark chastised, turning to glare at _them_ , when really the two were set that the other was the problem.

The two of them huffed in annoyance, but stayed quiet the rest of the ride.

\---

Once the two successfully got back to the hotel and said hi to the few fans who had somehow found out where they were staying, the two ended up in their shared room. It’s not like they _wanted_ to share the room together, but everyone else had their hotel buddies. Tyler usually roomed with his wife, Jenna, but she unfortunately wasn't here to save him from the ill-behaved Josh Dun tonight so he had to deal with the consequences.

On the other hand, Josh _had_ tried to room with someone from their crew, _anyone_ really, but they all wanted Tyler and him to solve their problems so whenever they got the chance, they stuck them in a room together.

Tyler rubbed at his shoulder where Josh had dug his nails in order to get his attention so he could talk to the fan behind him. Though the gesture of making the shy girl more comfortable by asking for Tyler for her - seeing as she was really nervous to speak to him and bother him - was kind of nice of Josh, digging his nails into Tyler’s shoulder was not.

“Try not to dig your nails into me next time.” Tyler rolled his shoulder and sighed, walking over to his suitcase. They had a few hours to kill before they had to go to dinner, he might as well try and write a song.

“Try not to be so hard of hearing next time. I called your name like, 10 times.” Josh retorted, laying down on his own bed and staring at Tyler leaning over his suitcase. He couldn't help it when his eyes travelled down his figure, slowly drinking him in before Tyler turned around.

“You’re such an asshole. This is why no one likes you.” Tyler said, a smile on his face to look as though he was joking, but he and Josh both knew he was serious.

The words rang in Josh’s ears. They left him lying there with this empty feeling in his chest because _no one_ cared about the drummer. It was all about the singer, the front man.

“That’s such bullshit, man,” Josh got up, stalking up to Tyler and glaring up at him. “The drummer is _just_ as important as the singer.”

“Yeah, you're right.” Tyler agreed, nodding his head to Josh’s confusion.

“I am. I know.” Josh told him shortly and when he went to walk away, Tyler latched onto his wrist and turned him back around, a glint of mischief shining in his eyes.

“You just forgot one tiny little detail, Josh.” Tyler paused to lean forward, getting into Josh’s personal space and his heart began racing. “You're _replaceable_. I’m _not_.”

Josh’s jaw clenched, he knew Tyler was right. He wasn't that great, he was mediocre at best; it still didn't mean the clique wouldn't riot if he _literally_ left the band. People cared about him just as much as they did Tyler. They did. He just had to remember that, even though it was hard sometimes.

“I don't think any other drummer you bring into the band would like your punk ass,” Josh shrugged, yanking his wrist free. “Neither do I if we’re being honest.”

Tyler looked away, mumbling a quiet insult to Josh, but Josh didn't relent. He kept pushing, trying to get a rise out of Tyler.

“What do you do? Write sad fucking songs and play piano,” Josh scoffed, narrowing his eyes. “Big deal. I could do that too. Hate to break it to you, but you weren't the only one with a troubled childhood.”

“Fuck you.” Tyler shoved Josh’s chest, hard. Josh stumbled backwards, catching himself before he fell and bruised his ass.

“Wanna try that again, asshole?” Josh growled and Tyler walked forward, rising up to the challenge thrown at him.

He raised his arms to shove him again, but before the hit pushed him backwards, Josh grabbed onto Tyler’s arms and shoved him into the wall beside him. His hand balled up Tyler’s white tank top, probably wrinkling it as the other rested on the wall. Tyler was taller than him, he had a few inches on him, but right now he looked almost _small_ , glancing down at Josh with those wide, brown doe eyes of his, his mouth hanging slightly open with surprise.

“You're actually kinda pretty like this.” Josh mused, scanning Tyler’s face and Tyler felt like he couldn't breathe. His chest felt as though it was closing in on him and he didn't know what else to do other than to let out a small gasp.

Josh loosened his grip on his shirt until he let go completely, giving Tyler the complete opportunity to shove him away again, to tell him to _fuck off, are you out of your mind?_

But he didn't.

He just continued staring down at Josh, that innocent look on his face, bringing his lower lip between his teeth and biting down. Josh wasn't sure if he was doing it purposely to fuck with him or if it was subconscious but Josh wanted to wipe that innocent look right off his face.

“You know, I don't think any other drummers would appreciate you going up to them and smacking their asses on stage.” Josh hummed when Tyler inhaled a small breath, trailing a finger down his chest slowly. “How would you like it if someone was always touching you, Ty? How would you like it if I spanked you on stage in front of all our fans, huh?” Josh paused, looking up at Tyler, who’s face was flushed red. He pressed his hand to Tyler’s abdomen. “ _Or_ , would you rather I just bend you over your piano and fuck you?”

Tyler choked and Josh knew he was overstepping boundaries now. Tyler was married, everyone and Jesus knew that. And yet Tyler still hasn't pushed him away. Tyler looked as though he was enjoying this almost as much as Josh was and when he glanced down between their bodies he was pleased to see the bulge in Tyler’s too-tight jeans.

“I knew you were a slut, Ty.” Josh smirked up at him and Tyler whimpered making Josh’s dick twitch. “ _Such_ a slut for me, imagine everyone knowing it. Every single person seeing how desperate you are for my cock.”

Tyler moaned, his head falling back on the wall and he closed his eyes trying to get himself together. He couldn't come apart in front of and _from_ Josh of all people. He wouldn't. Tyler’s eyes snapped open when Josh grabbed his chin roughly.

“Look at me when I speak to you.” Josh told him lowly and grinned at the look on Tyler's face, flushed from arousal. “You're such a dirty boy, I didn't know you had it in you, sweetheart.”

Tyler pressed his hips forward into Josh’s, trying to get some friction on his dick to relieve himself a _little_ , but Josh just stepped away, smiling like the Cheshire cat. Tyler panted, clenching his teeth together and trying not to punch Josh directly in the face for teasing him like this.

“Don’t fucking tease me.” Tyler told him, eyes fixed on Josh’s and he shrugged, uncaring.

“Didn't know this meant so much to you.” Josh replied, his cocky attitude dripping from him and radiating towards Tyler and he wouldn't have it. He grabbed onto Josh shirt, gripping it tightly in his fists before slamming Josh into the wall, ignoring Josh’s grunt and placing his lips on his.

The kiss was sloppy and rushed, lips smacking together in a heat of emotions that Tyler _and_ Josh didn't know was possible. Tyler moaned when Josh’s hands found his ass, his own arms falling around his neck and tugging lightly at the hairs on the base. Josh tilted his head to deepen the kiss, pushing their bodies closer together. He squeezed Tyler’s ass, which was pretty firm to his surprise and was pleased with the small gasp against his mouth. He smirked and fucked his tongue into Tyler’s mouth, moaning at the contact with Tyler’s.

The two pulled away to breathe and get the air rushing back into their lungs. Josh moved quickly to kiss down Tyler’s jaw and to his neck, biting down on it. Tyler hissed while Josh sucked down on the bite mark he left on his neck and moaned when he did it again on a different spot. It was overwhelming, the fact that the two were doing this after so much hate and hostility was exchanged between them, though not surprising. Josh supposed that the sexual tension had always been there, they just hadn't noticed it until now.

Tyler brought Josh’s face back up for another kiss, a short one this time, before he was gone. Josh opened his eyes and saw no one in front of him, then he felt Tyler work at opening the button of Josh’s jeans. Josh looked down at Tyler on his knees and bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. He wasn't going to give Tyler the satisfaction. Once Tyler had the jeans off, he easily removed his boxers too and fuck it, Josh took it upon himself to rip his shirt off his head and throw it wherever.

He stood there naked in front of Tyler as he admired the sight in front of him. Josh was, in retrospect, offended. Tyler must’ve known that Josh had a big dick anyway, so he shouldn't be so surprised.

“Thought you'd be smaller for such a pussy.” Tyler answered his question and josh’s hand found it’s way into his hair to tug at it roughly. Tyler let out a growl from the back of his throat as he placed his hands on Josh’s thighs and glared up at him. “I hope you know this doesn't change anything. You still mean nothing to me.”

Josh scoffed, letting Tyler lick the tip and continued licking a stripe down to his balls and back up again before slipping the head of his dick into his mouth.

“M’fine with that,” Josh moaned, looking down at Tyler’s lips wrapped around his cock and how his head was moving up and down. “At least this way I won't have to listen to you talk.”

Josh knew that Tyler would have something to say to that, the bastard always had to comment when he shouldn't so when he tried to pull off and do just that, Josh tightened his grip in his hair and thrust into his mouth.

Tyler groaned, hollowing his cheeks while Josh continued fucking into his mouth, a smirk planted on his face. Josh shoved Tyler’s head forward as he thrust again, hitting the back of Tyler’s throat and god dammit, his gag reflexes were really sensitive and Josh was not helping that at all. Josh’s tip hit the back of his throat again and Tyler felt his eyes sting with tears. He tried to pull off, a few tears falling from his eyes, but Josh kept going, head thrown back in obvious pleasure and Tyler was tempted to bite his dick off. Tempted as he was, the only thing he could do was dig his nails into Josh’s thighs, hoping he’d bleed.

Josh looked down at Tyler’s nails digging into his skin before noticing his tear streaked face and fuck, the sight of Tyler on his knees, whimpering and crying was enough to make Josh bust his load straight down Tyler’s throat. Josh pulled his dick out of Tyler’s mouth, some of his come dripping onto his chin and watched as Tyler’s tongue darted out to clean it up, lifting his index finger to his face to get the excess off before slipping it into his mouth. The two of them held eye contact while Tyler’s now red, swollen lips wrapped around his finger and Josh felt lightheaded.

“You’re such a fucking asshole,” Josh pulled him up for a kiss, tasting the bitterness on his lips before biting down on Tyler’s lower lip and going down his neck. “God, you fucking _tease_.”

“Says - _ah, right there_ \- the guy who just fucked my mouth,” Tyler was way too hot, why was he still wearing clothes when Josh was naked? “I’m pretty sure you gave me lockjaw.”

Josh pulled away to pull Tyler’s shirt over his head, making a small noise of admiration when he saw Tyler’s torso, leaning down to kiss and suck at his collarbone. Tyler’s voice was hoarse from just having been fucked, but he still wanted to talk. He wanted to get under Josh’s skin, get him going until he fucked Tyler into another century.

Josh continued his assault on Tyler’s neck and at the back of his mind, he wondered how they'd be after all this. Would they be nicer to each other? Meaner? More cautious?

“Are you done?” Tyler asked, placing his hands on Josh's cheeks and pulled him up to look in his eyes. “Listen carefully, Dun. I want you to fuck me ‘till my throat is raw from screaming and my ass is sore from being fucked into. Can you do that for me, pretty boy? Can you use me and fuck me good or do I need to go find someone else to do it?”

Josh glared at him, eyes darkening in contrast to his bright red hair. “You don't get to call the shots here, _Joseph_.”

“I just did.” Tyler replied nonchalantly, dropping his hands from Josh's face and unbuttoning his jeans, sliding them down his legs painfully slow, seeing the tortured look on Josh's face making it worthwhile.

“Hurry up.” Josh growled impatiently, crossing his arms.

“I’ll take as much time as I want.”

Josh makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat while Tyler just looked at him innocently, like he was some angel. Josh didn't know when he decided to make the split-second decision to shove Tyler over his shoulder and carry him to the bed, but when Tyler began cursing him out and punching at his back, he grinned.

He tossed Tyler onto the bed, not caring how he bounced and groaned at the impact before crawling up in between his legs. Tyler looked up at him, a scowl on his face after being man-handled and Josh couldn't stop the smile on his face. This was _too_ good.

He placed his knee on Tyler's thigh, spreading his legs and leaning down to kiss his chest, nipping at it teasingly. Tyler gasped at the weight of Josh’s knee on the sensitive skin on his inner thigh and bit his lip, not letting himself make another sound. Josh let his mouth drag down Tyler’s chest slowly, the ache in Tyler’s dick increasing and really, he couldn't give a fuck about waiting for Josh to help him so he lifted his hips up to meet Josh’s knee.

Josh made a noise of protest and lifted his head off his chest to match Tyler’s glare. Tyler lifted an eyebrow and raised his hips again, this time letting out a small sigh at the contact on his dick.

“That’s so slutty of you,” Josh licked his lips, watching Tyler writhe beneath him. “Can’t even wait for me to properly get you off.”

“I can probably do a better job myself,” Tyler shrugged, rocking his hips up in the process and Josh rolled his eyes.

“Bet you're doing this because you know you can't last long,” Josh laughed, moving his fingers to the waistband of Tyler's boxers. “Right, princess?”

“If I make myself come then you'll just have to work twice as hard to get me off again.” Tyler shrugged again, smiling sweetly up at Josh, dimple popping on his right cheek.

“Maybe I won't let you get off at all.” Josh threatened, palming at Tyler’s cock and feeling him shudder. “Maybe I'll fuck you, get myself off and then leave you to your hand.”

“Oh great, you wanna use me like a fuck toy, daddy?” Tyler smirked when Josh slipped his knee off his thigh with a gasp. “Teach me a lesson?”

“What?”

“You wanna punish me, daddy?” Tyler taunted and Josh moaned, slipping Tyler’s boxers off his legs, ignoring Tyler's smirk and throwing them off the bed, quickly realizing they don't have lube near them.

“Oh for fuck's sake, I have lube in my bag.” Tyler said, reading Josh’s mind and if Josh didn't know any better he’d think he’d said it out loud.

He got off the bed, scrambling over to Tyler’s bag and finding three packets of lube there. He grabbed all three of them, ripping one open and lathering his fingers with it on his way back to the bed. He got back in between Tyler’s legs, reaching down before Tyler grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“I hope you know that you topping me doesn't mean shit.” Tyler eyed Josh’s lubed up fingers and clenched his jaw.

“Yeah, sure,” Josh laughed in his face, yanking his wrist free and leaned in close to him. “If you wanted to top so bad, you should have gone to fuck your wife.”

He reached down again, teasing at Tyler’s hole before shoving his finger into him. Tyler gasped, arching up and closing his eyes, his muscles clenching around Josh’s fingers.

“This is a bit pathetic,” Josh told him.

“It’s not like I go around doing this often.” Tyler said in between clenched teeth.

“Well, neither do I, but at least I can handle a finger getting shoved in my ass.” Josh stated, unimpressed.

He moved his finger around until Tyler finally relaxed around him and naturally, he should have asked if he wanted to try another finger before sticking it in, but he wasn't that guy now, was he?

Tyler made a noise of surprise, a huff leaving his lips as he closed his eyes to focus on anything but the pain in his ass. He’d done this before, but it was a long time ago, way before he started seeing his now-wife. He just needed to get used to the feeling again.

Josh scissored his fingers in him and Tyler moaned softly, the slight brush against his prostate getting the best of him and he saw Josh grin in the corner of his eye. He clenched his teeth shut, waiting for Josh to add another finger now. When he did, the pain increased for a minute making him clench his fists in the sheet around him. Once he finally felt himself relax, he sighed and pressed himself against Josh’s fingers, pushing into them and wanting more.

Josh didn't really mind the fact Tyler took long to adjust to his fingers. He was just saying shit to be an asshole, but in reality the look of pain on Tyler’s face slowly turning into one of pleasure was more of a turn on than it should have been. It was just that he would scrunch his face up, clenching his teeth and then he’d just loosen up and his mouth would drop open slightly and _now_ he was pushing against him trying to get more friction and this was a lot for Josh to handle when all he wanted was to be inside of Tyler.

“Are you clean?” Josh asked, taking his fingers out of Tyler and ripped open another packet of lube.

“What?”

“Have you been tested recently? Are you clean?” Josh said more forcefully, slicking himself up and getting in between his legs again, looking down at him.

“What the fuck do you think?” Tyler growled and Josh’s jaw clenched before he smacked Tyler, his face twisting in the direction of the smack before he glared at Josh, hatred filling his eyes.

“Don't play smart,” Josh forced himself to say. “Answer the fucking question.”

“Yes.” Tyler spat up at him and Josh clenched his teeth again before relaxing into a smile.

“Great, me too.” He aligned himself with Tyler’s entrance and cocked his head, silently asking if this was still okay.

“Today, you fucking asshole.” Tyler locked his ankles around Josh’s waist and Josh fell forward a bit, catching himself.

“Calm down, princess,” Josh pushed into him, breathing out deeply. “No need to be so hostile.”

Tyler threw his head back onto the pillows and moaned, the feeling of Josh inside him finally overwhelming his senses and making him forget his pact to stay quiet.

Josh pulled out slightly before dropping back into him, finding a steady rhythm to follow, good enough to allow him to watch Tyler’s face fill with pleasure.

“Go faster, Josh.” Tyler whined, trying to push Josh deeper with his legs. “Harder.”

Josh has never liked being told what to do, he just liked doing what he wanted whenever he wanted. Tyler telling him how to fuck him just made him want to do the opposite of what he was saying to spite him.

“Faster?” He slowed down his pace and pulled out completely before slamming back into him.

Tyler’s eyes snapped open and they weren't filled with anything loving or content, no. He looked about ready to murder Josh a hundred times and then some.

“Fuck you!” Tyler spat angrily, shifting his hips upward to meet Josh’s thrusts and get the rhythm going again. “Fuck you, fuck you fuckyoufuckyou fuck-”

Josh laughed as he shifted his angle, hitting Tyler’s prostate and cutting him off by making him moan. It was a beautiful sound, Tyler’s moan. Josh wanted him to keep making that sound, but he knew how stubborn Tyler was and how hard he was trying to resist liking this. It was so painfully obvious.

“I already am.” He smirked down at him, lip getting caught between his teeth when Tyler’s lust filled eyes locked with his.

“You’re the worst lay I've ever got with.” Tyler snapped, digging his nails into Josh's shoulder, breaking skin. Josh glanced down at his shoulder and hummed. If Tyler wanted to insult him, then Josh was sure he was going to make this entire thing as torturous as possible.

“You think so?” Josh flipped Tyler over, shoving him into the bed and not even bothering to let him get on his hands and knees before fucking into him harder, just like he’d asked.

Tyler gasped, biting his lip and he tasted the bitter taste of his blood on his tongue before Josh was yanking his head around by his hair. He thrust into him, leaning down and biting at his earlobe. Tyler was sure he was going to die.

“Would a shitty lay make you feel at a loss for words? Hmm, baby boy?” Josh whispered, his dick brushing at Tyler’s prostate and the moan it elicited was music to Josh’s ears.

“I- I’m-” Tyler choked out, trying to get on his knees only to be shoved back down by Josh as he repeatedly hits his prostate. “ _Josh_.”

“Ah, no. Not yet.” Josh pulled at his hair again. “No coming ‘til I say.”

“What makes you think I'll listen to you?” Tyler managed to get out and Josh laughed, his hips stopping completely.

“Because you _want_ to be told what to do.”

“How’d you come up with that? B-Buddy, you're reaching a bit.” Tyler scoffed and took the chance to get himself on his knees, rocking himself back into Josh.

“No,” Josh leaned down and bit at Tyler’s shoulder causing him to shudder. “You’re just a needy fucking slut, aren't you?”

Tyler wanted Josh to move again, he was so painfully hard he just needed to get this done already and be on his way. Josh kept going, not moving, his hips still as ever and a whine ripped its way out of Tyler’s throat involuntarily.

“You are.” Josh told him, satisfied. “If you wanted to be in charge you’d have waited ‘til your wife was back. But you couldn't wait, could you?”

Josh yanked at Tyler’s hair and a shocked breath left his lips.

“Don’t even deny it baby, you know it’s true.”

“I never denied it.” Tyler grit out, because Josh was right. He had him down to a tee here.

“You should keep your hair long instead of letting Jenna hack it off every time it gets like this.” Josh loosened his fingers to run them through Tyler’s thick hair. “It’s a nice little handle to have if we ever decide to fuck again.”

“I'll just keep my hair long because daddy asked me to. Of course.” Tyler says sarcastically. He knew how the pet name made Josh feel, it was kind of obvious. It was why he continuously called him it and when Josh groaned and began moving again, he closed his eyes.

“You know sluts like you need to be handled.” Josh slammed into him, shutting Tyler’s reply up before he could even think of one to say. “Someone’s gotta teach you a lesson. It’s what you want, isn't it?”

“Yes.” Tyler heard himself say and he was so close, he needed Josh to stop talking and fuck him good, he needed this so badly.

Josh complied, setting the rhythm that Tyler had been begging for and he couldn't stop the small “ _uh’s_ ” and “ _please’s_ ” and “ _fuck’s_ ” that left his lips in a instinctive rush.

He hadn’t touched his dick once yet and he was so ready, the tip already leaking with precome, flushed red. He tried letting Josh know that he was nearing his edge, that he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. He felt the familiar feeling swirl in the pit of his stomach and his eyes slipped shut, waiting.

The feeling of euphoria never came to him. In fact, Josh pulled out of him right before he knew it would have happened because he was an asshole like that. A sob broke out of his throat as he turned to glare at Josh.

“What the fuck.” He demanded, voice hoarse.

“I told you you'll only come on my watch.” Josh smirked at the look on Tyler’s face, his eyes wide, tears brimming the edges with his mouth hanging open.

“You can't be serious,” Tyler whispered disbelievingly.

Josh leaned in and kissed him, full and passionate, before resting his forehead against his. “I’m very serious.”

He pushed back into Tyler and closed his eyes, letting a moan fall from his lips. He loved the desperation Tyler was feeling, he loved how he was grinding back into Josh to get the sensation back faster, fast enough for Josh not to notice.

Josh noticed.

Tyler wasn't exactly subtle.

He stopped again and Tyler screamed in pure agony now, flipping himself onto his back. Josh leaned down and kissed his tear stained cheeks, loving every second.

“Fuck, Josh, _please_ , I can't do this anymore,” Tyler begged, voice strained against his choked sobs. “I can't, I can't, I- Please daddy let me come, I need this. _Please_. I’ll be good, I’ll be-”

Tyler broke off on a sob and Josh indulged him, he thrust into him hard and fast and next thing he knew he was covered in Tyler’s come as scratches dragged down his chest. His face relaxed, looking so blissful.

“You made a mess.” Josh was still inside him, continuing his small thrusts while Tyler got himself back together.

“Wasn’t really aiming. Would have been better if I was coming down your throat.”

“I like you better when you're not speaking.” Josh snapped, thrusts getting faster, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room again.

Josh’s balls were aching at this point, he had been focusing on Tyler and how he was reacting to all this and now he needed to reach his peak too.

“Tough luck,” Tyler eyed him up, watching him intently. “Is that really all you've got?”

Josh’s hand wrapped around Tyler’s throat out of reflex, he didn't know why or how but the look in Tyler’s eyes while he choked him and pounded into him made him bite at his lip.

He squeezed harder, watching the tears fill Tyler’s eyes again and he couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

“Don’t have anything to say, baby?” His voice coming out higher than expected, his thrusts becoming sloppier as Tyler’s hand gripped the headboard of the bed. “You’re so much better like this, when you can't speak. When you can't be a smartass.”

He emphasized his point by squeezing Tyler’s neck again, watching his eyes widen. “You look so fucking pretty when you're like this, fully submitted to me. You _like_ it, you like the life leaving your body, huh? The thought of death gets you _excited_.”

Josh was close, the words coming out rushed and breathless. He tightened his fingers around Tyler’s throat and his fingers reached up to grab his hand. Josh let go of him, he didn't actually want to hurt him and for a second he was really concerned for what he’d just done before he heard Tyler's soft whimper fill his ears. Tyler’s head rolled off to the side as he smiled lazily up at Josh, urging him to continue.

“Oh god, I'm close.” Josh mumbled to himself and Tyler’s eyes hardened as he began shoving against Josh’s chest roughly. “What the fuck?”

“You're not coming in my ass, Joshua.” He growled as Josh pulled out of him, a scowl on his face. He moved to the edge of the bed, motioning to the floor.

“Get on your knees then.”

Tyler rolled his eyes, but eagerly got off the bed and fell to his knees in front of him, gripping the base of Josh’s cock roughly - making Josh flinch - and taking him fully into his mouth. Tyler sucked him mercilessly, licking at the head every time he’d reach it and down around his sides as he kept bobbing up and down along his length.

“Oh god, you are so good at this,” Josh breathed, looking down at Tyler’s pretty, flushed face and he grinned around his dick. Josh threw his head back with a grunt, the imagine of Tyler smiling with his _dick_ in his mouth too much and-

Tyler pulled off of him, gripping his base and sliding his hand down, letting his thumb rub against the slit at the head of his cock thoughtlessly.

Josh wanted to kick him in the face.

Instead he thrust up against his hand desperately, trying to get himself off with Tyler’s hand. Tyler laughed delightedly.

“Payback’s a bitch isn't it?” Tyler cooed up at him and Josh whimpered. This was going to kill him. He was going to die because he wasn't going to come and wow, that would make the news and gossip sites wouldn't it?

 _Josh Dun, Drummer of up and coming band Twenty One Pilots found dead due to being teased by bandmate and lead singer, Tyler Joseph_.

Headliner material. Josh locked eyes with him and Tyler, bless him, took pity on him, moving his hand along his dick and effectively jacking him off.

Josh moaned one last time, spilling all over Tyler’s hand and the floor excessively. He breathed out deeply, opening his eyes and seeing Tyler wipe his hand along the shirt he’d thrown on the ground. Gross.

“Looks like we both made a mess.” Tyler laughed and Josh smiled too, leaning down and grabbing Tyler’s cheeks to pull him forward.

He kissed Tyler and he knew this could be the last kiss they'd share with each other, maybe ever, so he made it count. He licked his way into Tyler’s mouth and although his back was hurting from leaning down, he didn't want to pull away. By the looks of it, neither did Tyler. Tyler’s hand came up to rest against Josh’s and finally, the two pulled away to breathe, resting their foreheads together.

“I can live with this.” Tyler breathed out, his breath hitting Josh’s face as he gave him a confused look.

“What?”

“Fucking and fighting.” Tyler grinned as the realization fell onto Josh’s face. His features softened into a small smile as he leaned in to kiss Tyler again.

Josh didn't say anything; he didn't need to. The statement shocked him, yeah, but he couldn't really be surprised.

He couldn't really disagree either. 


End file.
